Sons of Anbu
by JennyTheWhiteWolf
Summary: Naruto never had anyone and Sasuke lost everything. Both alone with no one to care for them. What if that changed? What if one person was able to bring them family and support they desperately needed. What if that someone was ANBU.
1. New Beginnings

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **I have had the idea of this story for a while now, but it is only recently that I have decided to actually write it. Anyway I hope that you enjoy it and I hope to hear any sort of feedback from you guys.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarutobi sighed heavily as he read the report once again, as if reading it again would change the contents of it. How could such atrocities occur right under his very nose? He had been careful with guarding the boy, hadn't he? He had top men and women guarding the boy and yet now, according to the report in his hands, he had been beaten severely and his apartment left in shambles. Something was wrong here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Tell me Wolf, what condition is the boy in?" Sarutobi looked away from the paper to view the woman kneeling in front of him. Her attire consisted of the standard black and gray armor of an ANBU operative, but unlike the normal ANBU, she also wore a white, sleeveless cloak with the kanji, for fire, on the back. Her ebony black hair was held in a braid that went down to her hips. She had the spiral tattoo on her right shoulder and, to complete her look, she wore the white mask designed to look like a wolf. Her obsidian eyes could be seen as she locked her gaze with Sarutobi.

"I had placed him at the hospital for treatment. His rate of healing is beyond anything that I have ever seen, but his wounds bother me, Sir." Sarutobi looked at Wolf with question so she elaborated.

"They are clean cut; professionally done, if you will. No mere thug has the sort of precision that these sorts of wounds require."

"So you believe that a ninja may have been responsible for Naruto's condition?"Wolf gave a slight nod. Silence pervaded the room as Sarutobi took in her words; his hands, gripping the paper he held tightly. After a time, Sarutobi put the paper down and walked to the window to view the village in the midst of night. Lights were on and the night life had just barely begun.

"Do you have any Intel on the ones who were behind the attack?" Sarutobi turned to Wolf while leaning against the windowsill.

"No sir, but such actions will not go unpunished. If you wish I will bring them in myself." Sarutobi sighed knowing why this affected her so. She was upset with the lack of action taking place and the ever increasing amount of hostility towards the boy was quite frankly, getting out of hand. He knew for a fact that he would need to do something about it. Sarutobi thought for a long moment before looking to the woman who was watching him intently. He knew exactly what she wanted from him and as more and more time passed it seemed all the more likely that she would get her way. She wanted someone to care for the boy, namely the boy's godfather Jiraiya, but since he can't care for the boy on account of his ninja responsibilities outside of the village; he was left to find an alternative. That in there lays the problem. He cannot be placed with a clan regarding his status as a jinchuuriki. As much as he hates to say it, he can be regarded as a weapon and that would certainly tilt the scales of power and on top of that he knew that they would not be able to see him as Naruto. Also a majority of the civilians think him to be the fox incarnate and shun his very existence. This is where the woman before him comes in. She, Atsuko Uchiha, wanted to at the very least to care for him and at best adopt him. He had to tell her no on account that even if she was shunned by her clan she was still a part of one and placing Naruto in the hands of Uchiha would upset the balance within the clans. The Uchiha's were already under speculation for what happened during the initial attack by the fox anyway. Still she persists and as time goes by he finds it harder to refuse her.

"Sir?" Sarutobi turned to face Atsuko.

"No, I will get someone else to do it." Sarutobi then raised his hand and another ANBU agent materialized beside her though this one had a hawk mask and long brown hair tied at the nape of her neck.

"Hawk I wish you to take these individuals into custody and have T&I deal with them." Hawk stepped forward and took the outstretch folder from her Hokage. After she went through the contents she handed the folder back and bowed before she shunshined out. Atsuko in the meantime kept her gaze upon him, not once averting her eyes.

"You know that this could all be avoided." Sarutobi sighed knowing what was to happen. He decided that he would much rather sit for this, what he knows will be a long conversation.

"You know I cannot allow you to take him." This time Atsuko glared at Sarutobi.

"And why not? I owe it to Kushina-sensei to care for her child as much as she cared for me as her student; and who better to care for him. I graduated the academy at five, promoted chūnin at seven, and then jōnin at twelve, and finally joined ANBU at thirteen and a year later ANBU captain. No one other than Kakashi-san can boast about such a claim. I want what is best for him and I am tired of caring for him from afar." Sarutobi shifted his weight and thought on what to do. He too wanted what was best for the child, but he was hokage and as such had to consider the bigger picture.

"Also don't say I can't care for him simply because I'm an Uchiha. You are the hokage; you can convince whoever it is you need to that this is best for all." Sarutobi thought on it and sighed heavily.

"There would be repercussions from such a decision and you yourself would have to make some serious life changing decisions. Are you willing to make such drastic changes in your life? The council will cause all sorts of trouble I'm sure." Atsuko kept a steady gaze upon the older man, but was unwavering in her decision.

"Yes I am willing to do what I must for sensei's child. It is the least that I can do for all that they have done for me and my brother." Sarutobi looked dejected at the mention of her late brother. Obito had certainly kept him on his toes as hokage. He was more than glad to hand the title of hokage to Minato for more than just retirement. Though he misses the times that he, and in turn Atsuko, were brought in for the multitude of pranks upon mostly the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. Though that did not stop the duo from those that they thought deserved it. He upon a time was a victim when he did not allow them to be placed upon the same team. Sadly those times are gone and lost. He simply shook his head to be rid of the memories in hopes that he could give Atsuko an answer. One that he hopes would be acceptable.

"You could very well be disowned from your clan, but I doubt that troubles you overly much." Atsuko shook her head.

"No I am only accepted when it is convenient for them to do so. They want a weapon that they can control and put away when they wish to. I am nothing else, but that to them. My sister can hide away with her husband and continue to pretend that I no longer exist. So in truth it would not really change all that much. The things I can see changing is my current residence and my status as ANBU if need be." Sarutobi looked a little taken aback by that. He knew that Atsuko had naught, but her career since the passing of those dear to her.

"You are willing to let this affect your shinobi career?"

"Yes sir." Sarutobi took a moment to consider his options and figured that by this point the alternatives to the decision he was about to make were no better than the one he was deeply considering. Truth be told he had been thinking on it for some time and had just been trying to find a way to do so. Now he thinks that he just may have with the new attack on Naruto from shinobi personal.

"Alright I have decided that you, Atsuko Uchiha, shall from this point until I say otherwise, shall be Naruto Uzumaki's temporary guardian. I still wish for you to be a part of ANBU, but as reserve. I know that you are a long way off from needing of money, but I suggest that you start up some sort of business enterprise like the Yamanaka flower shop, since you will have a lot more free time on your hands. I also recommend looking for a new place of residence since I highly doubt that the current one is adequate for more than one person, am I right?" Atsuko nodded her consent and he continued.

"I do not believe that the village will be happy about this turn of events, but it is for the safety of the boy, however I warn you that you will most likely face opposition and not just from the civilian half." Atsuko simply crossed her arms and her eyes hardened. She certainly looked like the Uchiha she was in that moment.

"Again it will be no different since those fools cannot even look me in the eye in fear that I may cast a genjutsu upon them or even as far as set them ablaze with Amaterasu."

"That may be, but I still advise caution. Do not be so ready to challenge the whole of the village. Numbers can still do many a good ninja in by being overconfident."

"Hai I shall be careful. I shall collect Naruto from the hospital and begin looking for a new place of residence first thing tomorrow." Sarutobi nodded his consent.

"I would like weekly reports until it is no longer necessary. I do not wish to get your hopes up on this, but if things go well we can look into making this more permanent." If the mask was not still placed upon her face Sarutobi would have seen one of the rare smiles on Atsuko's face.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama. You will not regret this, I promise you that. I will do all that I can in hopes of making it up to sensei and to Naruto." Sarutobi nodded.

"Then you may leave to get Naruto for I am sure he is scared and lost in more ways than one right now."

"Hai and again thank you." Sarutobi himself smiled as he watched her leave his office via shunshin with the wind element disrupting the stack of paper that lay upon the desk.

'_I hope that things turn out ok, not just for Naruto.'_

* * *

Atsuko was running across the rooftops towards the hospital; continuously opening and closing her fists hoping that would vent some of her rage. What purpose or reason is there to make someone attack a child? Answer: there were none; none that could possibly justify their actions. The child is the container of the Kyuubi, not the Kyuubi itself. Not everyone knew that, but everyone mimicked the actions of their peers; complete and utter fools, the lot of them. Atsuko was distracted by a shift to her right and became tense before she recognized the chakra signature as Panther. He wore the standard ANBU uniform, with a tanto strapped to his back. His brown spiky hair was a vibrant contrast against the white of his ANBU mask in the shape of a panther. Atsuko turned to see his dark brown eyes, staring at her.

"Is something bothering you, Captain?" Atsuko unclenched the fist that she held and forced a relative calm over herself.

"Nothing more than the usual bias of the village as a whole, but my status as ANBU is now upon reserve by my own request to take care of other matters. If you wish you may speak to the hokage upon it further as I need to see to my new charge." Panther nodded silently, already suspecting the reason as to why for the sudden change.

"Alright, but don't be a stranger. ANBU will surely become a mass of lazy degenerates without you there constantly keeping us in check." Atsuko gave a short chuckle at the comment.

"You do know that you can't keep the rest of us away now. You'll have all the time in the world for, let me see if I remember how you put it." Panther pretended to ponder his own question when he smiled to himself and added, "ah yes it was; I don't have time for meaningless and pointless gatherings simply for social protocol."

"That was because you wanted to throw me a 'birthday party'." Panther laughed good naturedly and shrugged.

"Well I tried, but the point is you can't keep us away for long. Be seeing you stick in the mud." In a split second he shunshined away while Atsuko ignored his last comment. As much as she was to deny it, he and the others in ANBU tended to make her feel a little better with all their unusual quirks. Though that would not stop her from being hard on them, after all the slightest mistake in the field could mean certain death. Before she knew it Atsuko had arrived at Konoha's hospital. She jumped down from the roof and enterhim. If it wasn't for her need to see the hokage she might have even treated him herself. The thought of them ignoried the building. She began toward the place that she had seen the boy last. She had to force the people there to even let the boy in let alone treat ng Naruto angered her, but she pushed the feeling aside as she made her way into the room to find it empty. Suspecting what happened she made her way to the hallway ignoring the burning anger that wanted to come to the surface and bring forth a literal fire to the place. Finally she made it to the lobby. Not many people were in sight, but the first to see her cringed away from her and began to shuffle away. She walked over to the counter where a woman around her late twenty's stood frozen in place. She stared at Atsuko with a mix of surprise and poorly veiled horror. As Atsuko came closer to her, she began to tremble slightly.

"I-Is there s-something I do for you ANBU-san?"Atsuko paid no mind to the clearly terrified young woman.

"I want to know what room young Uzumaki-san is residing." The expression upon the secretary changed in a matter of seconds to open hostility and hatred.

"That demon? Why would you want to see him? Or are you here to finally finish what should be done?" After receiving the room information Atsuko sent out a small measure of killing intent and watched the secretary visibly flinch and began her trembling all anew.

"He is no demon, be aware of that wicked tongue of yours before it gets you killed. Am I understood?" The secretary was frozen too terrified to even speak. Atsuko took another step closer to her, the distance between them diminishing rapidly.

"I said am I understood." The secretary took a moment to find her voice and it came out hoarse as if she has not used it in years.

"Y-Yes M-Ma'am." Atsuko crossed her arms in front of her.

"Good, I would hate for anything unfortunate to happen to you Yuki." Yuki paled considerably at the mention of her name. It was no where written on any sort of name tag. The woman blinked in surprise as Atsuko disappeared in a gust of wind.

Atsuko felt a little better at having found at least someone to vent a little of her anger off of. The room she was heading to was or is the worst kept room in the hospital. In fact it was a room most of the faculty avoided due to the poor conditions of the place. The more she found out about how Naruto was treated the more frustrated she became. When she came to the room she noted how filthy the place was and how not much if anything in the area worked at all. She opened the door with her gloved hand and saw the boy with brilliant blue eyes and golden yellow hair sleeping peacefully on the poor excuse of a hospital bed. She could see that the nurses or doctors at least put the minimum of treatment to him seeing the bandages around his wounds. They probably suspected she was there long enough for that at least. However, they looked to be in need of changing and being here of all places speaks of what they mean to do, or not in this case.

"This is unacceptable." Atsuko took out a small scroll from one of her many pockets and opened it upon the smooth surface of the cart within the room. Several seals lay upon the scroll and under them small script depicting the item, but once she put a bit of chakra into it several medical supplies came into view. Not wanting to scare the boy she decided to remove her mask, after all she is going to be spending an unidentifiable amount of time with him. After placing said mask on her belt at her right she leaned over and gently shook the boy by his uninjured shoulder. He groaned in discomfort a couple times, but after began to be more aware he attempted to jump up. When he realized that a firm grip held him down he followed the arm to see the face which the arm belonged to with terror in his eyes.

"It's alright Naruto no one is here to harm you. I myself will make sure of it." Naruto looked to Atsuko and noticed the mask at her hip. Recognition lit his face as he stared at her.

"Wolf you don't have your mask on? Why are you here? Where are we?" Atsuko mentally sighed as she brought her hand to rest on the boys head.

"Do not worry Naruto, we are at the hospital, but we will be leaving for my home as soon as I look after your wounds once more. Is that ok?" Naruto nodded his head in silence. He remembered that out of all those that had masks like that, Wolf was the few to care for him. She was nice to him. She even gave him a frog cap for his birthday after he said he liked them. Some of the others did not like him at all and hurt him when they could. What he didn't know or understand was why she did it. What was different about this person when all others have hurt him and called him horrible things? After a moment he decided to finally ask.

"Why are you helping me?" Atsuko had finished removing all the bandages from Naruto and after then began to pour medical chakra into her hands and placed them over Naruto's wounds.

"It's because I want to and it is the right thing to do." Naruto looked on confused as Atsuko moved her hands over the cuts and bruises and was fascinated as they disappeared and relief replaced the pain.

"But why do you do this? Why are you different? Why won't you hurt me? Why do people hurt me?" Atsuko mentally growled at all those who were responsible for Naruto's pain.

"Know this Naruto, I will not harm you and I will do all that is in my power to make you safe, I promise you that and I do not break my promises. It is part of my nindō, my ninja way." Naruto looked up at Atsuko wondering why she would promise such a thing to him. Everyone hated him and hurt him. Why was she any different? What does she want with him? And what was a nindō? So many questions filled his head and spoke the only one of the million that seemed to fill his head.

"Who are you?" Atsuko smiled a small smile at him. It seemed slightly awkward as if she did not do so in a very long time and she forgot how to do so, but it calmed him regardless.

"Atsuko Uchiha and you are Naruto Uzumaki." Atsuko held out her hand to the boy who looked at it awkwardly before placing his small one into hers. She shook it gently before letting go. He looked confused at the gesture, but did not ask about it.

"How long will you stay Atsuko?" Naruto looked away from her not wanting to know the answer.

"For however needs be, but it will be for a while yet." Naruto looked at her confused.

"How long is that?" Atsuko tilted her head to the side in an attempt to show the boy that she was pondering his question.

"I am not sure, but if I have my way it will be for a long time yet. I want you to know that I will protect you while I'm here, you are safe with me." Naruto reached out and grabbed a handful of her white cloak and rested his head against her chest. Naruto felt so conflicted about her, but in desperate need of comfort started to cry silently. Unsure of what to do, Atsuko wrapped her arms around the boy and felt him tremble in her arms. Pure instinct took over as she felt him sob into her chest and she rocked the boy gently back and forth while resting her chin upon his forehead. In a passing thought she realized that she used to do this for Obito when he was upset.

"How about I take you somewhere out to eat. Would you like that?" Naruto looked up at Atsuko with a warm smile even while fresh tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't bring the words out so he just nodded his head. Atsuko brought her hand up and wiped the tears from his face. It was this moment that she felt some of her long time companions in ANBU approach. She was curious as to what they were up to.

"Apparently some of my friends decided to visit. Is that ok with you Naruto-chan?" Naruto simply nodded, but looked apprehensive about the meeting. When a soft knock could be heard Naruto's head spun so fast at the noise it nearly caused him whip lash. Atsuko watched the reaction hating those that caused it. Naruto then looked to Atsuko for guidance and she tried her best to reassure him by placing a hand on his shoulder and gave him the briefest of smiles.

"Come in." Atsuko stayed the way she was and merely watched as her team filed into the room one at a time. Naruto watched from behind Atsuko as the three newcomers came into the room. Each of them had a different mask with a different animal on each. The first to enter had a Hawk mask, her long dark brown hair being held in a low ponytail. When he looked closely he could see she had white pupil less eyes. He took his eyes off of her to the one that followed after her. He had a Beetle mask. His hair was a deep black and when he looked into his eyes saw that they are a bright emerald green. Then he saw Panther walk silently behind the others.

"Skittish little guy, though how the boy warms up to the Crimson Wolf Is beyond me. Though gotta say accommodations are crap. Who the hell puts sick or injured here." Hawk glared at the walls as if they were to blame. Atsuko understood the feeling and gave a small nod her way.

"So it's true that you are going to be his guardian?" Beetle eyed the boy curiously before looking at the ANBU captain in silent question.

"Yes I am to care for him now as it was meant to." The three of them took in the news silently.

"So that means you're looking for a new place to live huh?" Atsuko looked to Panther suspiciously.

"Yes, why do you bring that up?" Not that any of them saw, but they could feel the wicked grin that wanted to spit the man's face.

"Then we need to throw you proper house warming party." Atsuko shook her head, but did not feel up to dashing the man's hopes of finally getting her to attend a social convention of any sort. He never did this sort of thing to Kakashi. Why did he insist to do so to her?

"This is for Naruto, not myself. You may come over once he's properly situated."

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get." Hawk had come up and smiling behind her mask brought out a pen and paper from out of no where.

"Can we get that in writing? I won't believe you otherwise." Atsuko shook her head, but relented and signed her name under the statement saying, access to home granted. Everyone, but Naruto laughed slightly, but stopped seeing Naruto confused and uneasy.

"In any case I could always help in your training if you really don't want to see me so badly?" The three of them silently groaned. Atsuko took training to a whole new level and the last session left them all with bruises and some burns here and there, not to mention all the cuts. Over all her so called training was hell and felt more like punishment than actual training.

"Oh yes because I just can't pass up the opportunity to be burned, cut, or downright beaten oh and mind I say that is without the sharingan to help you so let's add a bit of humility into that mix shall we." Panther crossed his arms in front of his chest while chuckling lightly. If it were anyone else she would not take such blatant disrespect, but these few are her comrades and friends and knew he did not mean it. He was merely playing with words to annoy her. Hawk shook her head and smacked Panther in the arm.

"Stop being so sarcastic you numbskull, lest I go fetch Kakashi-san." Panther crossed his arms and glared half heartedl at Hawk.

"Don't waste your breath on him, he never learns." Panther turned his glare to Beetle.

"Regardless I would like you to meet Naruto, my new charge to watch out for." Panther came up and messed with the kid's hair who stared at him shocked.

"I feel for you, to get stuck with the likes of her." Panther finished off his sentence with short whistle and stepped back. Hawk came up and smacked Panther lightly behind the head, again.

"Why do you insist on hitting me?" Beetle let out a soft chuckle and approached the boy.

"We may seem a bit strange to you and trust me when I say we are. You basically just get used to it." Naruto looked at them strangely and watched as Hawk came forward and leaned down to his level.

"You sure are a cute little guy and trust us when we say that you are in good hands." Hawk smiled even though no one else could see it. She then stepped back knowing that the kid needed his space.

"So uh you all work with Atsuko?" Hawk nodded at Naruto.

"Yeah so you might see us every now and then so don't be shy to say hi every once in a while."

"Are you guys leaving?" Naruto found that he liked the strange masked people. They were nice and not glaring at him from what he could tell anyway.

"Yes we will be leaving unless there is any need for us to be here?" Beetle looked to Atsuko who shook her head.

"No that is all; you can leave now if you like." The team nodded and left each leaving in a different property. Hawk with a veil of mist, Beetle with streaks of electricity, and Panther with a swirl of leaves.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head, but she could see that he was clearly shaken by her friends. They showed no open hostility, but they're presence frightened him and at the same time made him curious.

"Would you still want to get something to eat?" Naruto nodded his head. She put on the filthy black shirt he had glaring at its poor quality and condition. Atsuko then stood up and after some prompting on her part, got Naruto situated on her back. When she opened the window she felt him tense.

"Don't worry I've done this lots of times. Trust me it's fun." Naruto still held her tightly with both arms and legs. She was quite surprised by how much strength the boy actually had. She then wrapped her arms around the boy's legs and made for the window. In moments she jumped out and onto the roofs. Naruto kept his eyes closed until he realized that they weren't falling. As he looked up he had the most amazing view of the stars and the moon off in the distance, the lights below no longer hindering his view. Her steps were so quick and precise it didn't feel like they were jumping from one roof top to another or even telephone poles from time to time. It was as if they were flying. Atsuko smiled to herself somewhat as Naruto relaxed a little.

'_Why is she doing this for me? Being nice to me? Is this what it feels like having someone care?'_Atsuko felt the small change in Naruto's demeanor and wondered about it. Could he truly not have had any once of kindness shown to him? She squashed the thought away knowing it would only further anger her and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. They were quickly approaching her destination so she jumped down to the streets and lowered him from her back. Naruto quickly grabbed hold of her hand and the two walked to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. A man in his late thirties greeted the two of them with a bright smile.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's how may I help you?" That was when Atsuko's features could be seen under the light and the man's own features brightened with recognition.

"Well if it isn't Atsuko? It's been a while. What have you been up to these days?" Atsuko smiled at the man and pulled Naruto to stand in front of her and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I was just bringing young Naruto here to have the best ramen in town Teuchi-san." Teuchi took a look at Naruto and smiled brightly at him.

"Ah a first timer huh? Once you've tried our ramen you'll be sure to come back for more. Just ask Atsuko here she's one of my regulars. "Atsuko sat Naruto on one of the stools who looked at the man strangely.

"What would you like Naruto? I think I'll have the miso ramen." Naruto smiled having decided that he liked the man who welcomed him warmly.

"I'll have the beef." The man smiled.

"Excellent choice, I'll have your orders right up." Teuchi turned to begin making the ramen, but was still able to hold a conversation.

"You know Ayame can't wait to see you again. You've quickly became her idol. She adores you." Atsuko actually smiled fully for once.

"How is she doing by the way?" Teuchi smiled.

"Active as ever said she wanted to be a chef just like her daddy so she could help feed the military forces of Konoha, an ambitious little girl her. She's ten now, crazy how time flies. How old are you Naruto and what would like to be when you grow up?" Naruto looked up at the sudden question, but realized that he couldn't answer.

"Six and I don't know." Naruto began to fiddle his hands not wanting to see disapproval in one of the few to smile at him.

"Don't worry about kid you have all the time in the world. Besides when you have someone like Atsuko looking after you I'm sure you'll be great." Naruto looked up to see Teuchi smile and place a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him and Atsuko. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the man who had acknowledge him. He then picked up his chopsticks mimicking Atsuko. It was only after she corrected his hand placement did he try some of his ramen. After the first bite his eyes widened in surprise and then proceeded to inhale said ramen. Naruto barely stopped to breathe and after the bowl was finished began to breathe normally again.

"That was the best food I ever had." Teuchi beamed with pride.

"It heartens me to hear you say such."

"Would you like another bowl Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded excitedly at Atsuko. "This time let's try to chew a little more." Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Another beef ramen for Naruto please Teuchi." Teuchi smiled and went to work on Naruto's bowl. Atsuko in the mean time began to eat her own bowl. She tentatively tasted the soup and smiled to herself, she missed this place. Naruto in the mean time created a little ramen dance in his wait. When Teuchi placed his second bowl in front of Naruto he gave Teuchi the biggest smile she's seen.

"So think that you'll be coming around more often Atsuko?" Atsuko smiled at Teuchi.

"If Naruto behaves we may even be back tomorrow." Naruto looked up at her with bright eyes and a full mouth.

"weally Awsuko?" Atsuko nodded her head.

"Make sure you swallow your food before speaking Naruto." Naruto swallowed his mouthful and wiped his mouth.

"Really? You promise?" Atsuko nodded her head.

"I promise and you know me and promises." Naruto nodded.

"You never break them." Atsuko nodded and ruffled his hair who gave her a wide smile in return. When she turned to look at Teuchi she was surprised to see him give her a large smile with teary eyed expression.

"That's why you're my favorite customer other than the fact that you and your team helped support me and my family for so long." Atsuko dug into one of her many pockets and deposited a bit more than the needed amount.

"Keep the change; you've earned it for putting up with me for so long. We better get going. Naruto here needs to get his rest. Say thanks Naruto." Naruto gave his thanks to Teuchi who nodded as he watched the two get up to leave.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night you two." Atsuko picked Naruto up and simply held him to her chest. Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around her putting the last bit of trust he had in her. She decided to shunshin to his little apartment complex. What she saw when she arrived did not surprise her in the least. The building was run down and filthy. As she got to his room she could see the doors nearly off the hinges. Once seeing that nothing was spared in the small complex she shook her head and then shunshined once more to her own residence. Naruto felt dizzy at having been one place only to blink his eyes and be somewhere else completely. When everything came to a stop he saw tall apartment building and watched silently as Atsuko began to climb the stairs. Finally approaching the top floor Atsuko set the boy down and dug for her keys. When she opened the door Naruto peered his head in to see the simplicity of the place. There was a living room, a kitchen, a single room, and though he couldn't see it there was a bathroom situated next to the singular room. Atsuko made her way to the room and brought Naruto down onto the bed. She then removed the much worn shoes he wore and swore to burn the damn things when she could. She would need to get him some new ones as well as a new set of clothes. She began tucking Naruto in absent mindedly. Naruto looked at her with an unusual expression upon his face. He looked happy, but at the same time it looked pained. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't really know how. Before she could do anything though the boy fell sound asleep, the day's events finally catching up with him. Atsuko made her way to the window and sighed. After a moment she put her hands together and made a shadow clone. She watched as her clone went for the window and disappeared.

* * *

Sarutobi sat at his desk finally able to clear it of all the crazy paperwork. For the first time in years he is actually ahead of the continuous stream of paperwork. To celebrate he began to look for his pipe for a smoke, but what he discovered were two rather large mounds of his hated foe in one of the large drawers, all of his hopes were dashed and he brought the stacks of paper on his desk and decided that he would rather have kage bunshin take care of the rest. He was distracted, however as his secretary came into the room to announce that Wolf had arrived to speak to him. Intrigued at the unexpected arrival he told her to allow her in. When she entered he could tell instantly that this was not really her, but a shadow clone.

"Shadow clone I see. Did something happen." Atsuko shook her head.

"No I just had a couple of questions." Sarutobi nodded and encouraged her to voice them.

"Well I was wondering if it was you who decided to send my team mates after me, because it was far too soon for it to have been Tenzo to do so."

"Yes panther came to ask me about you, but no he was the one to do so. I guess he was just excited and was lucky enough to get to the two quickly." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Though I doubt that is the reason why you're here." Atsuko nodded gravely.

"Yes the reason is that when I had found Naruto he was placed in the most unfit and unsanitary room that the place had. He was uncared for and as far as the staff was concerned better off forgotten." Sarutobi stiffened at the news, but nodded his head in acceptance of her words.

"Thank you for the report I shall have someone sent to investigate the matter further." Atsuko nodded her head and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Atsuko leaned over and ruffled Naruto's golden locks when she felt her clone dismiss itself and the knowledge of Sarutobi and her conversation came to her. Naruto shifted in his sleep, but made no real acknowledgment that he was aware of her. Atsuko shook her head and walked to the window. She wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. She said that she would protect Naruto, but she also said she would protect her mother and brother and they died because she couldn't save them. She didn't want to fail him and didn't know what she would do if she did. Either way she knew that she wanted to make Naruto happy and will continue to do so for as long as she can. She glanced at Naruto who gave off a soft snore. She smiled to herself before looking out the window. Somehow her life became a lot more interesting without her even realizing it.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **Ok I had to do some major revision since I was not at all happy with the story in general. I do hope to be able to get to doing more writing in general and get chapters up quicker. I have the whole story mapped out in my head it is simply a matter of putting it down in words. I hope that you all like this new edited version of the story and hope that you may continue reading and would love to hear feedback from you all. So please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Moving Day

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **Hi everyone, I have finally got the second chapter up. Took longer than I wanted, but hey it's here. I hope that you all like it and that you will review and tell me what you think. To those who have reviewed the first chapter I want to thank you for they helped me to bring about this chapter faster. Also sorry about taking so long to bring this chapter. I was so busy with school and such that I kept putting the chapter off. Anyhow I don't believe that chapter three will be too long of a wait considering the fact that its almost done so go me. I figured I owed you guys a bit of extra work for the long wait :)

_**gigi-**__Thanks for reviewing and I am glad that you liked the little insight of Naruto. I know that this chapter shows a little more and hints a bit at Atsuko's past. I hope you enjoy it :)._

_**domi-**__Thanks for reviewing, it is definitely just beginning in the story since I have yet to bring in my other main characters. I hope that you like this second chapter since I do bring in another character._

**GatorLHA2**- _Thanks I do try to keep interest in the story and most often that is to keep attention on the Naruto characters which at times can be difficult. Anyway I am glad that you liked it and thanks for reviewing._

-**allison-lovehearts**-_Hey ally I know that I made mistakes since I was the one to point them out lol. Anyway thanks for finally reviewing and I am glad that you liked it :)._

**Jessie Transparent**- _Hey Jessie love! My number one fan lol I am glad that you liked it and now here is the second chapter!_

**TragicFantasy- ** _Thanks for the review and the suggestion. I usually have a hard time with that and have been trying to break from block of description. This chapter was an older one that I had edited and tried to get away from that. The next two will also be edited chapters, but thank you for telling me that._

* * *

Naruto looked around himself trying to find someone, anyone. He was alone in this darkness. He couldn't see or hear anything. He called out hoping that someone could hear him. He called for Atsuko, but not even an echo of his own voice came back to him. The dark swallowed anything and everything. Naruto began to panic and before long began to run. He didn't know where to go or even if he was going anywhere at all. No matter where he went he couldn't escape. Before long he fell to the floor out of sheer exhaustion. No sound came to his ears as he fell. He didn't bother to get up and brought his knees up to his chest in the fetal position. When he lost all hope that anything would happen or that anyone would save him from the dark, he heard a voice call his name. Even though he was tired and sore he got up and went in the direction he thought it came from. His short little legs didn't seem to get him far, but he was determined to reach it.

"Naruto." Naruto jolted awake and began breathing heavily. He looked around and found Atsuko looking down at him. Upon seeing her he jumped up and into her arms.

"Atsuko it was really scary. The dark was all around me and I couldn't find a way out. I…" Atsuko held Naruto and rubbed his back in attempts to calm him. It worked and she watched as he calmed down some and then she pulled away to look at him fully.

"I thought I'd be there forever, but then you called my name and I woke up." Atsuko nodded and helped Naruto to his feet.

"You don't have to worry about the dark while I'm around ok." Naruto nodded his head and went over to put on his heavily worn shoes making Atsuko frown. Today was the day that she was going to be looking for a new place that is move in ready. Hopefully the paperwork on that won't be too much an issue. Though she is going to have a kage bunshin do that while she gets the essentials for Naruto. Those horrible shoes and dreaded clothes are going to burn.

"Naruto how about we get ready so that we can go out. We have a big day ahead." Naruto thought about it and wasn't sure. Being with Atsuko was great, but the thought of being around other people didn't sit well with him. Would they try to hurt him? Or would they hurt Atsuko to get to him. As if sensing his thoughts Atsuko turned to him.

"Don't worry about anyone else ok. It's just you and me and no one else will dare try to harm you while I'm around. I made a promise to protect you, remember." Naruto smiled up at Atsuko. No one had ever said such things to him.

"How about you help me get ready hmm." There really was no room for him to go elsewhere and he did not seem to be in a place as to be by himself at the moment. So she and Naruto approached the closet and opened it as well as opening several drawers from the dresser.

"How would you like to pick out what I wear today?" Naruto looked at Atsuko and then back at the closet. She wanted to give him a task to distract his thoughts and not focus upon anything, but the here and now. She watched as he began to dig through her clothes. It was rather amusing watching a little kid go through her closet and grumble. Finally he seemed to find something he liked. She watched as he took out her short orange sleeveless shirt with a V neck and pair of dark blue pants.

"Wow didn't realize I stilled owned that shirt."

"You need more orange, black is boring." Atsuko smiled and turned the grinning boy around and had him place his hands over his eyes while she changed. She removed her uniform quickly and stored the outfit within a scroll. All that she added to the outfit was a quarter sleeve mesh undershirt and put on the clothes Naruto suggested. As quick as she could she situated bandages on her feet to go up to her knees and grabbed black ninja sandals. Lastly she put on her ninja gear and belt. She smiled at Naruto's form. He began to sway back and forth to his own rhythm.

"You ready to go out?" Naruto jumped at her voice and turned to see her. He was so shocked by her appearance that he just stared at her. She chuckled and made her way over to him.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Naruto laughed nervously and she had to wonder as to why. He was the one to pick out said outfit after all.

"So how do I look?" Atsuko gave a little twirl in play. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're really pretty Atsuko." Atsuko smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you. You ready?" Naruto nodded excitedly.

"You bet." Atsuko smiled at Naruto. She wondered why it felt so easy to do so around him. He seemed to bring out the better part of her and without even trying. I guess he reminded her so much of sensei that she couldn't help, buy to smile. Just a simple smile from him warmed her heart and she felt she would do anything she could to see it again.

"Before we go anywhere we will have something to eat. After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Naruto took on contemplative look as he followed Atsuko to the kitchen. It had only the essentials a kitchen needed and nothing more. She quickly heated up some left over rice and fish she had the night previous and was done rather quickly.

"Why is breakfast most important?" Atsuko was mixing setting the plates down when he asked.

"Breakfast helps make us alert and focused throughout the day. Without breakfast people get cranky and can't think straight." Naruto continued to think about it and it sort of made sense. He grabbed the utensil next to the plate and tried a bite. Just like the ramen he began to hurriedly eat stuffing as much as he could in a single bit. Atsuko chuckled at the behavior.

"You know Naruto there is plenty where that came from and you can have as much as you want." Naruto looked up at her, his mouth full. Naruto looked at her confused before swallowing and wiping his mouth on a napkin she handed him.

'_Atsuko is so nice. I don't want her to go away._' Atsuko noticed that Naruto took on a melancholy look and frowned. The look did not suit him. His beautiful blue eyes became dull, almost lifeless and any sense of that bright cheery smile of his was gone. The child that sat before her was a child that saw things no person, child or adult should ever have to see. It was a haunted empty look that chilled her. Picking up the dishes she quickly washed and dried them and went to Naruto's side.

"You ready to get going?" Naruto looked up at Atsuko with a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes. He nodded his head and got up from the chair. Atsuko held out her hand and the two made for the door. Naruto paid no mind to Atsuko locking up and looked around him. A few people walked about, but no one seemed to pay the two any attention at the moment. Naruto didn't like people much. They gave him bad looks and hurt him. The only ones to be nice to him had been the Hokage, Atsuko, and Teuchi. Atsuko then made a kage bunshin who left quickly in search of a new residence, then proceeded to walk with Naruto close to her side. After a time of walking they began to run into more people. It was then that the two could hear sharp whispering following the two as they went. They could make out a few words here and there and none of them were pleasant. Naruto looked up at Atsuko for comfort and found her glaring at the people. A few actually ran and hid from her gaze. He looked at the villagers and their hate filled eyes made him cringe and step closer to Atsuko. Though he was unprepared for the sudden stop and looked at Atsuko strangely.

"If any of you value your lives then I suggest you move it and be silent." The sheer amount of killing intent nearly made Naruto cringe who knew for a fact it was directed at the people surrounding them and not himself. When she looked back at him he saw that her obsidian eyes were now crimson and held three tomoe around the pupil. He was fascinated at them and could only stare at them when she looked down and forced a smile to help ease him.

"Don't let what they say bother you Naruto. They are a bunch of fools." He looked around to see that the people from before were nowhere in sight. When he looked back up into her face her eyes were the same obsidian color that he knew. Though her stance did lessen any. She was an intimidating figure that looked ready to attack anyone who dared get too close.

"Atsuko what happened with your eyes?" Atsuko kept walking when she answered.

"They change sometimes when I want to and when I get mad or upset. So if I get too angry they activate on their own. Don't worry about it though, no harm done." Naruto looked confused.

"Yeah but why do they change." Atsuko looked at the now empty street.

"Let's just say that it runs in the family. I can tell you another time what my eyes can do, but for now we arrived at our destination." Naruto looked at the store in front of him and saw in the display window a couple manikins in the latest ninja attire. He looked at Atsuko and back at the store.

"They don't like me in there." Atsuko smiled at him in reassurance.

"They will not dare do anything while I'm around." The two entered the shop and saw several racks of clothes to the sides of the store. Towards the back a woman in her late thirties looked at the newcomers with a warm smile. It was warm until her eyes landed on Naruto and they quickly became dark and she scowled.

"I do not sell to his kind or any that associate with him." Atsuko walked in calmly and activated her sharingan, the moment the woman made eye contact she stilled and stared lifelessly for a moment.

"Are you sure about that? After all your about to make a lot of money. I want six complete ninja attire and four civilian wear." The woman seemed to snap out of it and then bowed to her.

"Of course ma'am did you have something particular in mind, color, or style?" If the woman's change in demeanor surprised her she didn't show it and listened as she began to instruct her in what she wanted.

"Standard blue and black will be just fine for the ninja attire. I would like to make sure it with the reinforced seems and chakra resistance cloth as well. I wish for top quality, price is of no concern of mine." The woman nodded while storing that bit of information away.

"I can certainly do that for you. In the mean time while I take care of the ninja outfits you can pick out the civilian ones. We have many styles and colors to choose from." Atsuko nodded and took Naruto to look around the store. It didn't take too much before he was going up and down the aisles and stopping when something caught his fancy.

'_Wow there is so many different types of clothes in here._' After a time of looking Atsuko had several piles of clothes in her hands and Naruto seemed to be bouncing with giddiness. She smiled at the boy and told him to try on some of the clothes in the changing room. She of course had to modify some of his choices on outfits. It took much convincing on her part to keep him from wearing all orange which to her screamed kill me. When the two were looking at some random piece of clothing the store owner called them up. When the two approached Naruto was wearing a pair of simple navy pants with many pockets to put any sort of knick knacks in. His shoes were the standard black ninja sandals. The shirt was a bright orange. Now the two of them matched. When they got to the counter they saw several stacks of clothes and shoes on the counter.

"Its not everyday that people know what they want and so much at the same time. In any case it's all here. Six complete ninja outfits. I made sure to get the upgraded material and reinforced seems." Atsuko nodded. In the end they had got what they wanted and more. Atsuko also made sure to grab other essential such as pajamas and underwear. There were also the black and orange goggles he just had to have. When he put them on she had an instant flashback to Obito. She almost forgot her brother's love of the stupid pair of goggles. She quickly shook her head of the thought and went to go pay for the clothes. The clothes were a little more expensive than normal due to the fabric being stronger and more flexible than the normal civilian clothing. She was happy to pay for it though when she saw how happy he was. The new clothes made him look healthy and cared for like he deserved. The lady at the counter watched as Atsuko took an empty scroll and stored the clothing into it. Afterward the daze seemed to lift from the woman and she seemed to realized what had happened. She could not really be bitter however as she realized just how much profit that she had made.

"Thanks for the clothes." Atsuko said to the woman at the counter. After a little nudge to Naruto he too responded in kind, even though he was reluctant to do so. The woman contemplated how to act now that the genjutsu with the hypnotizing effect of the sharingan was lifted. On one hand she wanted to hate the boy and on the other saw the little boy he in fact was. In the end she decided on indifference and nodded to him. Naruto seemed to sense the shift and smiled. When the two left the store it was late afternoon.

"We were in there longer than I thought. You must be starving, how about some ramen?" Naruto's eyes grew large and he began to jump up and down.

"Yeah let's go." Naruto began to tug at her hand in the direction of Ichiraku ramen or the direction he thought it was in. After a quick correction they were on their way there. People around them still gave the two of them looks, but as soon as they noticed Atsuko their stares shifted usually to the ground or to the other side trying to avoid her eye contact. Naruto noticed and felt safe for once knowing that she was there with him. When the two of them approached the stand they saw that there was already someone there. From behind all that you saw was the black pants and long sleeve shirt with the jonin vest over top that. What was most distinguishable however, was the somewhat long spiky silver hair sticking up.

"Kakashi Hatake, well this is a pleasant surprise." Kakashi turned and gave Atsuko a smile, though it was just years of knowing him that she could tell by the indentation in the mask he always wore.

"Atsuko Uchiha and young Naruto Uzumaki; I've been waiting for you." Atsuko shook her head.

"Yeah that's a laugh, waiting for us? Anyway Naruto, as I said this is Kakashi Hatake. He's an old friend." Naruto looked at Atsuko and Kakashi and held on to her hand tighter than normal.

"I heard that you became Naruto's guardian. I just didn't quite believe it." Atsuko shook her head.

"Word sure spreads like wild fire doesn't it." Kakashi shrugged.

"Blame Tenzo, he told Inoichi who then told everyone else." Sudden realization hit Atsuko.

"That is how the others knew so quickly, that gossiper." Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't let him hear you calling him that or you'll be spending the rest of your time in T&I and not on the side you prefer." Atsuko simply shrugged and both her and Naruto got situated at the ramen stand. Kakashi looked at Atsuko with a smile. It had been years since the two had done something as simple as eating together as they were. Even after all that time she still thought of him as her friend though he himself didn't think he deserved it.

"I also have a couple scrolls here from the Hokage. I figured since I would be seeing you that I might as well hand them to you myself." Atsuko took the scrolls from Kakashi and stashed it on one of her pockets on her belt. It was at this moment that Teuchi decided to announce his arrival.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's how may I help my favorite customers today?"

"By having the best ramen ever." Naruto was squirming in his seat too excited to keep still.

"Alright how does one miso and one beef ramen sound to you?" Naruto nodded happily while Atsuko nodded her consent. It was then that Teuchi turned to Kakashi.

"And for you? What would you like?" Kakashi contemplated a moment before deciding on a miso ramen as well. Naruto was drooling by this point staring intently at Teuchi's back.

"Ok then two miso ramen and one beef coming right up." Kakashi looked over and at Atsuko and smiled.

"It's been a long time since I saw you out of uniform, you look good." Atsuko smiled.

"You can thank Naruto for that. He chose it after all. I would say the same for you, but you just switched from one uniform to another which suits you anyway." Teuchi came over and deposited the bowls before the three. Naruto didn't waste a beat and hungrily dug in earning chuckles from the other three.

"He really loves ramen huh?" Kakashi smiled down at Naruto. He was happy that someone was able to care for the kid. He felt guilty for not being there himself. He had much the same problem as Atsuko in terms of trying to care for him though to be perfectly honest with himself he was in no mind set to be able to take care of anyone, let alone a child. Still he should have been there more. Maybe he will have some chance to make it up to him now. Naruto was just about done with his bowl when Teuchi came by and set another one down for him. Naruto not hesitating quickly finished the bowl and went on to the next one.

"You can say that again. Teuchi might as well make another even after that one." Kakashi and Atsuko went to their own bowls and began to eat. Atsuko was one of the only people he ever felt truly comfortable to be around, but still maneuvered his mask so that he ate quickly and covered his face back up again before anyone could see. She smiled at him used to his antics and continued to eat her own food though at a more sedate pace.

"So where are the two of you staying now?" Atsuko shrugged.

"I sent a kage bunshin to scout for a new place since the one I have won't do any longer. Who knows how long it will take ta-" Atsuko paused as her kage bunshin dismissed itself and simply smiled at what Sarutobi-sama has done. She looked to see Kakashi looking at her quizzically. Even Naruto paused long enough from eating to give her a questioning look.

"It seems that Sarutobi had been looking into this farther than I thought. He had a couple residents already situated when I gave him my request. Anyway he approached my clone after finding out which residences were still available. Short story is that Naruto and I have a new place of our own. This shall be the quickest move I have ever had. Sadly that means we have one more place to go then before we start this move."

'_Thank god that I don't have all that much stuff to move otherwise this could very well take forever.' _Atsuko made yet another kage bunshin to get the couple things that she owned to move to the new place.

"Where do we have to go?" Naruto had finished his meal and looked quite content.

"We have to go to a certain shop that has furniture and home décor supplies for your new room." Naruto smiled happily. He was going to have his own room with Atsuko. At the moment he has never been happier than he was in that very moment.

"If you're not doing anything after this maybe you would want to tag along?" Atsuko looked at Kakashi who seemed to ponder the question.

"If you come along and help there is a free dinner in it for you." Kakashi brought his hand up in a thinking poise as he contemplated the offer.

"Hmm free food huh?" Kakashi took a moment watching Naruto who looked at him curiously. "Sure why not. It would be nice to catch up." When Atsuko was about to pay for the meal Kakashi stopped her and paid for it himself.

"Since you are treating me to dinner I will treat the two of you to lunch." Naruto smiled at him. Anyone who paid for and liked ramen had to be good right? The three of them made their way to the furniture store rather quickly and got all that they needed, and much like the clothing store, more. Naruto of course insisted on the colors orange and blue for his room. He was just too cute to deny him. She just prayed it wouldn't look too badly. It was on the way to their new home did Kakashi watch the two of them interact. In such a short amount of time the two had become close, closer than any Atsuko let get in. It was probably the fact that he was their sensei's son, but it was more than that. He had a personality that shined and made you like him. He was also so much like Obito. The moment that thought entered his head he quickly dismissed it, not wanting to look back at those memories, not now anyway. When the three approached the new house they all looked at it a little differently. Kakashi saw the many windows as a safety hazard, but knowing Atsuko she'd be up all night securing the place with seals of all kinds. As if reading Kakashi's mind she groaned at the long night ahead for her. Naruto looked excited about a new place with such huge yards to play in. In all it was more space than Atsuko had wanted, but Sarutobi stated that if she was going to get a house it might as well be one she was planning to grow into. The place had a total of four rooms including the master, a master bathroom and two other full bathrooms. The house had an open concept kitchen and living room, as well as a dining room. The flooring was a dark wood and the furniture that was there was of a lighter wood.

"A little big don't you think?" Atsuko looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah I wonder why Sarutobi-sama insisted on it. The good thing is that my clone was busy and already moved the stuff from the other place over as well as any cosmetic work that needed to be done. Of course that doesn't count Naruto's room." Kakashi nodded in understanding. The third could be rather tricky when he wanted to be. Naruto was simply focused on his new room and began to tug Atsuko inside. He quickly found his room upstairs. The master bedroom was at the end with the master bathroom attached. Two of the rooms were upstairs to the right with one of the bathrooms across from them. The other was downstairs toward the back along with the other bathroom. She planned the room to be a guest bedroom. He went straight for the one next to the master bedroom and declared it as his. It had nothing in the room at the moment and the wall were sort of cream color. At least they are for the moment.

"So painting now?"Atsuko nodded at Naruto and looked to the two for instruction. Both Atsuko and Kakashi brought out the supplies from Atsuko's scroll and placed protective covering over the wooden floor. When the two brought out the paint colors Naruto chose Atsuko chuckled under her breath.

"Well the room certainly will be eye catching."

"Eye catching is an understatement. I think you meant eye sore." Naruto went over and smacked Kakashi on the leg lightly.

"Hey orange is awesome and the blue makes it better." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakashi who smiled at him.

"Then I suppose that is my que to go start making dinner. While I am at it I might as well take a moment to read the scrolls you brought me." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Not even a full ten minutes and you're already leaving me alone with the kid." Atsuko smiled and nodded, then headed for the door.

"Now boys behave your selves." Before she left she smiled at them. That left both Naruto and Kakashi alone looking at the paint cans and then at each other.

"You really are going to paint your room orange?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well duh, it's the best color ever. Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi shook his head. He had a feeling this was an argument not worth having.

"We might as well get this started then." Naruto nodded and went to grab the paint brushes. He was so excited that he took the biggest brush he could and dipped it in the bucket and flung it up so as to get the paint onto the wall. It got the wall alright along with a now very orange Kakashi. It traveled up his body, but mostly landed in his hair. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched as he lifted his hand up to his hair and felt that it was covered in the stuff. He prayed that the color washed out. He then walked over to the blue took his brush and flung some of it back at him, making his golden locks very blue as well as a good part of his chest and hair.

"Hey I didn't mean to get you." Naruto tried to rub the blue off his face to realize that it was all over his new clothes.

"Well I meant to get you." In vengeance of his new clothes Naruto dipped his paint brush in again and went to hit Kakashi again only for him to sidestep out of the way. Naruto watched fascinated as the paint splattered across the walls.

"Whoah that was awesome." Hearing the ruckus from downstairs Atsuko was curious and so stuck her head in for a peak. What she saw brought her to a fit of laughter and once they turned to look at her made her laugh all the more.

"You two look ridiculous."The looks that the two were giving her were priceless. Kakashi looked over at Naruto and the two shared a look. They now had a common goal, get Atsuko. Before she realized it Atsuko was bombarded with orange and blue paint. Thinking quickly she swopped places with a stray paint brush and came up behind Kakashi hoping to catch him in the side with another brush she grabbed, but he caught her arm and brought his other arm down and caught her cheek with the blue paint. It was then that room decorating now became paint wars. Sides often switched mostly Naruto tagging with one adult to the other. Once it was the two adults getting back at him and he learned to always be on good terms with at least one of them. By the time they were done Kakashi was covered in orange with blue here and there. Atsuko was mostly blue with a bit of orange. Naruto was covered in both colors pretty equally. The walls well took on quite an unusual look. It was a mixture of orange and blue splatters. In some areas it was more blue than orange and in other areas more orange than blue. The strange thing was that it didn't turn out half bad. The three put the paints away quickly, not wanting to do so later.

"Wow I haven't laughed like that in years. My sides and face hurt a bit in fact." Kakashi smiled over at Atsuko.

"I don't think any of us have." Naruto beamed up at the two of them.

"It was fun." Atsuko nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I better go start on the food. Do you think you two can take finish cleaning up while I wash up? After that you guys can wash up yourselves." Kakashi shrugged and Naruto saluted her and began to laugh.

"Yup, so what's for dinner?" Atsuko smiled.

"That is a surprise." Atsuko went to leave, but not before hearing Kakashi's comment.

"Why do I have the feeling we got stuck with the short end of the stick?" Naruto looked confused over at Kakashi.

"Hey it's not that bad is it?" Kakashi gave her a mock glare.

"It is if the paint doesn't come out of my hair. I believe this would cost at least a week's worth of dinners to make up for it." Atsuko chuckled as the two began to remove the protective covering. Naruto then began to ask Kakashi a bunch of random questions while they finished cleaning. Most were questions like what it was like to be a ninja or whatever else struck his fancy at the time. He never ran out of questions though. He was a curious guy who always wanted to know more. Kakashi took the scroll and brought out the furniture. The bed came first and then the light colored wood dresser as well as a desk with a chair that came with it. That was of course after they made sure that the paint was dry. Lastly Kakashi unsealed the rest of the clothes, but decided not to handle them until the two of them were clean.

"Meet us downstairs after you're cleaned and changed." Naruto nodded went to the bathroom across the hall and Kakashi could hear Atsuko now down in the kitchen preparing dinner. It was a very good thing that he generally brought along another outfit as his paint covered one was now a horrid mess. So he proceeded to the master bathroom.

**LINE**

Naruto was having a hard time trying not to get paint on anything else, which was hard to do when he was covered in the stuff. When he got to the bathroom he looked around at the ocean décor. He had never seen anything else that hadn't originated within Konoha so took in the items curiously. He then saw his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He could only see his head, but could see he was drenched in paint. He decided that it may be best to shower with the clothes on hoping it might take some of the paint off. To his surprise the paint came off rather easily. Even the paint on his clothes that were in a pile by his feet began to gradually recede. After showering completely he stood there letting the hot water wash over him.

'_Today was really fun. I wish it would be like this all the time._' Naruto shook his head and turned the water off. He got out and grabbed the sea green towel and began to dry off. He wasn't sure what to do with the clothes so he just let them be in the tub slash shower thing. He could smell the food that was coming from downstairs so he quickly changed into his pajamas that he grabbed on the way to the bathroom. It's a miracle he didn't get any paint on them. He then made a mad dash downstairs. He saw that Kakashi was already down there and sitting at the table paint free and changed into a fresh outfit. He chose however to where simple long sleeve black shirt and pants. His mask on and the always present forehead protector covered his left eye. Naruto smiled at him and went over to his seat. He saw Atsuko and saw that she was wearing attire similar to Kakashi. He wasn't sure what was cooking, but it smelt good and that was all that he needed to know. Atsuko sat down to her plate and smiled. It had been a long time since she had made spaghetti. It used to be one of her brother's favorite dishes. He liked it since it was different and everyone else thought it strange. She looked over at Kakashi who looked over and smiled at her. Naruto was continuously taking one bite after another. She honestly wondered where the boy put it all. It was as if he was an empty pit. He was always hungry, but she did not mind it. She actually liked having someone to cook for. Dinner was spent in mostly in answering Naruto's questions. That was when Naruto said something she did not expect.

"I've decided. I want to be a ninja like you." Atsuko walked back to the table after depositing the dishes in the sink.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi looked on curious as Atsuko asked.

"I want to be like you guys and be able to keep you and nobody messes with ninja." Atsuko smiled at him.

"That is a good reason to be a ninja." Naruto looked contemplative as he asked Atsuko his next question.

"Why did you become a ninja?" Atsuko took a moment to answer trying to think back to her initial reason for becoming a shinobi.

"I wanted to protect my precious people. I needed to be strong to do so and ninja have always been strong." Naruto seemed to soak in her words like a sponge. What she didn't know was how much of an impact those simple words had on the boy.

"I want that too. I'll make sure to get strong enough to protect you, Kakashi, Teuchi, and even Ojisan." Atsuko smiled back at him, a true smile, it almost hurt her cheeks with the effort, but she was happy. Naruto made her happy. Kakashi had watched on pleased with the interaction. He never thought to see Atsuko look so content and smile so often. It was like the two were kids again only they didn't hate one another now.

"Alright I think that it's time for Naruto here to head to bed." Both Kakashi and Atsuko went up the stairs with a reluctant Naruto in tow. That was when she realized that she had yet to bring out the new bed sheets. Quickly she brought out said items and Kakashi went to the other side of the bed and helped her to make it. First she got the orange sheets and then the orange and blue checkered comforter. Lastly she grabbed the blue pillow with orange trim. Atsuko waved Naruto over who ran and jumped into his sheets and smiled up at both Atsuko and Kakashi.

"Today was awesome, but Kakashi with orange hair was the best part." Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't think the color suits me very well." Atsuko smiled at the two and went to tuck Naruto in.

"Don't worry I got a picture in when he wasn't looking." Kakashi shot Atsuko a look, but didn't comment when he saw the happy look on Naruto's face. Atsuko handed Naruto what looked like snapshot of a Kakashi with his orange hair laughing as Naruto was looking down at his blue clothes in horror. Naruto smiled as he looked at the picture of him and Kakashi and tucked it away under his pillow.

"Ok Naruto I'm going to see Kakashi out and then I'll be back." Naruto nodded and watched as the two headed out. Kakashi walked leisurely with his hands in his pockets and Atsuko walked by his side not saying anything, simply enjoying each other's presence. The two came outside and they came to a stop. Kakashi looked over at her and smiled.

"Today was interesting." Atsuko nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm glad you decided to join us." Kakashi nodded his head and then looked up at the sky.

"Me too, but I am curious, what did the scroll entail?" Atsuko decided to join in his stargazing. She knew eventually that he would bring up the scrolls.

"Naruto's guards had simply let a few rookie chunin by and watched as they hurt him. Sarutobi is taking care of it as we speak. He told me not to get involved and to watch out for Naruto. What about you? Will you be around more often?" Kakashi looked at her and nodded.

"I must admit that it is hard to see him and not think of sensei. To not think of the people who aren't here, but at the same time he is a good kid and he seems to bring out the good in people." Atsuko smiled at the last part.

"I'm happy that Sarutobi-sama finally relented. I was beginning to think he'd never let up. I just hope that me caring for him doesn't hurt him in the long run. I don't have the greatest track record in keeping those I love safe from harm." Kakashi flinched slightly at the last remark. Atsuko noticed instantly so added, "I also have been meaning to tell you something for some time, only I was uncertain if you would listen." Atsuko took in a steady breath before again addressing Kakashi.

" I never blamed you for Obito's death. I want you to know that it wasn't your fault." Kakashi smiled sadly at Atsuko.

"Thank you though I still feel responsible." Atsuko shook her head slightly.

"Well don't because my opinion on this matter is the only one that counts." Kakashi chuckled at that.

"I believe that Naruto is already rubbing off on you. You are acting a little like your old self again."

"Yeah it's easy to do around him. Besides I have always been this way around him. I can just use my name now with him." There was a moment of silence before Kakashi turned with a smile.

"You better get back to Naruto before he starts searching for you." Atsuko nodded and smiled at Kakashi before making her way back. Kakashi simply watched her for a moment until she was out of site behind the door. Even then he stayed a moment just contemplating the day. It was a standard day, even by a civilian's point of view, but it was the most fun he has had in a while yet. Still hearing those words from Atsuko brought a wave of guilt and shame, but it was easier for him to shake it off knowing that she didn't in fact blame him. Finally he disappeared with the swirling of leaves.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **Hey everyone I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. I had worked hard and I pray there weren't too many mistakes if any. I tried hard to get rid of them. Anyway i would love to hear feedback from you so please review. Reviews inspire me to bring out my next chapter faster as well as to hear what you think and if I should add any sort of ideas that you might have. Anyway have a good day or night, whichever, and I will begin working on the new Chapter 3.


	3. Apprentices

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: Alright now this note shall be short and sweet. This is actually a pretty quick update for me and I hope that the rest of the chapters can go as smoothly.**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Naruto looked around himself confused and frightened. Why was he always in the dark, always alone? Why did it seem that it was always him? Did he do something wrong that he wasn't aware of? He shook the thought out of his head though the pain in his heart still ached. He tried to search around himself in vain. Nothing could be seen through the darkness, but strangely he began to hear a sound far off in the distance. Slowly he began to make his way to what sounded like a dripping noise. The closer he got to the noise the stranger it became. There was no water anywhere to be seen and the noise simply echoed off of empty space. Naruto was surprised that in a rush he found himself in what appeared to be a sewer network. Torches were lit along the walls and now he was in water that came up past his ankles. The sudden change startled him and hurt his eyes that was used to the darkness. The water dripping noise made sense now seeing that he was surrounded by water, but the growling noise that filled the air certainly did not. He was afraid to find the source of the growling, but something pushed him forward and continued to walk down the halls until he found himself in a very large room. It was as if the room was made for giants and he felt every fiber of his being screaming to turn and run. Curiosity won however, as he looked upon a large cage like wall stretching from one side of the room to the other. In the middle of the enormous gate he could see a single piece of paper with kanji written on it, though what it said he was unsure since no one had been willing to teach him to read. Malice saturated the air as two large crimson eyes opened from behind the gate as well as a large smile that held many razor sharp teeth. What was truly terrifying besides the size of what he could say was a fox, was the fact that the smile directed at him was filled with so much malice and amusement that he stood frozen to the spot unable to move. After a moment he found his voice.

"W-what are you?" The smile upon the large fox widened if possible.

"I am the nine tailed fox Kyuubi and you sniveling child are my jailor." The fox began to sneer towards the end, but soon enough a mischievous grin took its place.

"Come closer boy." Afraid and unsure of what to do Naruto crept closer to the cage. Without warning three large claws struck out from the cage nearly hitting Naruto who stumbled back at the last second. A loud growl of a laugh rose from behind the iron bars of the cage shaking the room and creating ripples upon the water. Naruto clenched his fists and gradually stood, his small body shaking slightly. Naruto stared hard at this creature who was mocking him. Anger of the likes he has never felt swelled up in his little body as he glared at the fox.

"Shut up." Naruto glared up at the fox defiantly. The fox stopped laughing to stare down at the one bold enough to dare give him a command. At the look that was directed at him from Naruto he began laughing a new though louder and more boisterous than before. No one has ever dared show such blatant disrespect and here this whelp of a child in a moment of anger showed not even the slightest bit of fear facing him.

"Well, well, well, so the little whelp has a backbone huh?" Naruto continued to glare too angry to be afraid anymore.

"What do you know about it huh? Just leave me alone." Kyuubi continued to smile wickedly at Naruto.

"Silly little boy you already are alone." Kyuubi having been stuck within the boy only having the power to watch, knew he hit a sore spot. Most of Naruto's anger deflated as he stared down at the water at his feet. His thoughts turned to the villagers and how they had treated him or simply ignored his existence, but then out of all their hate he saw Atsuko's face, the one person to truly care for and protect him. She never hurt or said mean things to him. Courage came to him as he thought of her and he once more glared back at the fox.

"You're wrong, I have Atsuko." Kyuubi continued to chuckle as he looked down at him.

"Yes, but how long will that last before she gets sick of you? Before she leaves?" Naruto glared up at the fox not able to say anything because deep down he was right. He didn't want to admit it to himself so he was never going to admit it to the fox. He did the only thing he could to get away from the hurt and that was to run. The entire way he could hear the echoing laugh of the monstrous fox. Soon enough he found himself immersed in darkness only this time he didn't mind it. In fact this time he almost welcomed it. He was away from the fox, away from his hurtful words that rang so true to his heart. He simply sat and held his knees close to himself, but a loud crashing noise made him jump in panic.

Shooting from the bed Naruto looked around the room in a panic. It was dark and the sound of rain hit the roof and window with loud clarity. Naruto then looked out the window from his spot on the bed clutching the blankets close to him. The room suddenly lit up and a second later a loud crashing noise could be heard. Naruto was scared out of his mind and ran across the room in seconds. He opened the door to Atsuko's room and saw her sit up in alert as he stepped through the doorway. Naruto didn't think when he ran to the door and now that he was looking at Atsuko he was no longer sure if he should have come in. He didn't want to bother her and end up making her leave him. Atsuko was looking back at him in confusion and concern.

"Naruto?" Atsuko seeing the storm outside through the window quickly came to the conclusion that Naruto was scared and so opened her arms to him. Any other thoughts going through Naruto's head vanished as lightning struck. He ran to Atsuko and jumped into her arms. When the thunder followed Naruto buried his head into her chest. Atsuko in turn held him tight and brought the covers around him. Naruto clutched Atsuko with as much strength as his little body could muster and cried into her side. Atsuko lay on her side and held onto Naruto rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Shhh, its ok Naruto, I'm here." After a time Naruto too tired fell into a dreamless sleep. Atsuko merely held Naruto close still whispering comforting words in his ear. Soon enough she found herself falling into a deep sleep, something that has eluded her for years.

* * *

Naruto awoke feeling warmer than he had ever felt in his life. Slowly he opened his bright blue eyes to see none other than Atsuko holding onto him. He looked up into her face to see her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. His heart swelled at the sight and hope filled him. Maybe, just maybe he could stay here with her. He smiled and breathed in deep and held her a little tighter. Atsuko after several moments opened her own eyes and saw the cerulean blue eyes looking into her onyx black ones. The smile that graced his face brought a similar smile to her own face. Without thought she bent down a placed a kiss upon his forehead. When she looked at him again his smile grew if at all possible and felt him burry his face into her shoulder. It was in this moment she realized how close Naruto was to her, how precious he has become to her. After all it has only been a month or so, but the boy was slowly and surely working his way into her heart.

"Good morning Naruto. Did you sleep ok?" Naruto gave a nod to which Atsuko simply smiled. "Good how about we get some breakfast, get ready, and then go out?" Naruto didn't say anything for a time not wanting to leave. He wanted to stay with Atsuko and he let his gaze drifted over to see her ninja attire on a chair in the corner. He stared at it a while before an idea came to him.

"Hey Atsuko do you think you could train me to be ninja?" It was only a matter of time before he asked. Its a good thing to since the academy was to start in a couple months. He did say before that he wanted to be a ninja, but she had to be certain that was what he wanted.

"Are you absolutely sure that is what you want? The life of a ninja is hard and dangerous?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah I want to be like you." Atsuko smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Alright I'll personally train you then, how about that?" Naruto smiled brightly and jumped off the bed seeing Atsuko getting up.

"Yeah you bet. I'll be the best ninja ever." Atsuko shook her head smiling at the boy.

"Go on and get ready for breakfast, after that we'll go to a training field." Naruto in his excitement ran to his room and began to change. He quickly stripped to his boxers and put his pajamas away and pulled out a pair of orange pants and a black shirt with a red spiral printed on the back. After putting on his black ninja sandals he got the pair of orange goggles and put them on. He turned and looked to see that his bed was still a big mess turned to go make it. He really wanted to simply ignore it and run downstairs for breakfast, but knew Atsuko would be upset if he didn't. So he made it as quickly as possible. It took him a while to do since the bed was huge and him so small. When he finally finished he raced down stairs nearly falling down in his haste. When he came down he saw that Atsuko was wearing her jonin attire. She had a pair of black pants, long sleeve shirt, ninja sandals, and her green jonin vest. On her hands looked to be fingerless gloves with a strip of metal on the back. The two sat down at the table eating a simple breakfast when a messenger hawk tapped at the window.

"Hm, what do we have here?" Naruto watched as Atsuko made her way over to the bird and took the note that was strapped to its foot. Naruto being curious boy he was watched Atsuko's face to see if the message was either good or bad. It must have been good because she smiled and shook her head after a bit.

'_Hamako as ever you are taking on more than you can chew, but this would be good for Naruto as well.'_Atsuko made her way over to Naruto and smiled down at him.

"Well it seems a good friend of mine would like for you to meet someone. I have a feeling that you and this someone will become friends. What do you say? Want to meet them?" Atsuko watched as Naruto contemplated whether he wanted to meet this person. On one hand he might make a friend and on the other this person could try to hurt him. As quickly as the thought entered his mind he pushed it aside. Atsuko was there to protect him and she herself said that he'll like this person. Besides if he wanted to be a ninja he can't be scared of everyone he comes across.

"Yeah, but we're still gonna train right?" Atsuko smiled.

"Of course and who knows, maybe your new friend will be your new sparring partner." Naruto was finishing his food just as Atsuko attached her reply to the messenger hawk. He watched as she began collecting the plates and began to think on the people that he was to meet. She said that they were old friends, but other than that he knew nothing about them.

"Ready Naruto?" Atsuko was waiting in the doorway of the kitchen watching Naruto pout. As soon as she called his name she saw him snap to attention and jump from his seat. He ran to her side and raised his hand to hold on to her left. As they were outside Naruto wondered at the small rays of sunshine and the still very damp roads ahead. Not many people were out, but then again they were going in a direction that not many people went.

"Atsuko-chan?" Atsuko made a soft sort of humming noise in her throat in response to her name.

"What are the people like? The ones we are meeting. What are their names?"

"Well we are meeting Hamako and Hinata Hyuuga. I haven't met little Hinata, but I know Hamako very well. We were on the same gennin team when we were around your age. She is a nice and caring individual and has what can be a fearsome temper when provoked." Naruto nodded his head as if agreeing with Atsuko's assessment of her friend. That was when he noticed the shops and people surrounding him. The people of course would glare, but they held their tongues around Atsuko. That was when he wished that he too could run atop the buildings as Atsuko had done that one night.

'_One day I'll be ninja and be able to run on the roofs too.'_Naruto beamed at the thought completely ignoring the people around him. He then felt himself come to a stop and looked at Atsuko in question. The shop that the two stopped in front of held a sky blue sign with sea green lettering that appeared as flowing vines that read 'Yamanaka's Flower Shop'. Over all the sign was elegant and cast an image that appealed to Naruto. He looked at the window display and saw several beautifully arranged bouquets.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto looked at Atsuko confused.

"Well Hamako told me that Hinata was feeling sad so I thought that a flower might cheer her up. Besides a flower is a great ice breaker for you."

"Ice breaker?" Atsuko shook her head and ushered Naruto through the door which gave a series of rings as they entered. Not a moment later a woman's voice rang from behind a counter towards the back.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop." Naruto looked up and saw a tall slender woman with platinum blonde hair and bright sea green eyes. Naruto looked between the woman and Atsuko not helping, but think how this woman appeared to be the exact opposite of Atsuko. The woman was bright and held a smile that stretched from one side of her face to the other. Atsuko though able to smile at him seemed strained while doing so as if she never really smiled before. When it comes to appearance the woman has bright eyes and hair and Atsuko was dark. It was like light and dark meeting. The woman having felt eyes upon her came to look at Naruto. Naruto fully expected her to glare, to hate him, or ignore him, which stung all the more. He was not expecting what actually did happen. The woman bent down to his level and her smile actually grew which completely surprised him. He in response gave a face splitting grin in return after realizing that she was specifically smiling down at him.

"Hi little guy how can I help you?" At the end the woman looked to Atsuko directing the question to include her as well.

"The two of us are here for some flowers for a friend. She has had a rough experience the last couple nights and we wish to cheer her up."

"Well you have come to the right place…" The woman faulted for a moment. "What are your names?" Atsuko placed a hand on Naruto's head as she introduced him."This is Naruto Uzumaki and I Atsuko Uchiha." The woman smiled and held her hand to Naruto and instructed him to grasp hers to give a hand shake.

"Well met Naruto and Atsuko. I am Kohana Yamanaka. Now lets see what I can do for you. Did you have something particular in mind?" Atsuko gave a small nod.

"Actually I was thinking of Lavender. I have a feeling that she will like it." Kohana gave a bright smile.

"That is an excellent choice. Hold on a minute while I go get your purchase. Is that all you want?" Atsuko gave a small nod and watched as the woman went to one of the shelves holding many assortments of flowers. She came back quickly with the flower in her hand and went to the counter with the cash register and rang up the item. After Atsuko had paid for the flower Kohana bent down and handed the pretty little flower to Naruto. Suddenly a noise could be heard followed by a girl's voice.

"Hey momma when can we go home, I'm bored." A little girl came from the back of the store wearing a pale pink shirt and dark purple pants. She was a miniature of her mother with long platinum blonde hair and bright sea green eyes though hers had a darker blue rim along the iris. When her eyes landed on Naruto and her mother she instantly became curious and walked over to the two of them.

"Who are they momma?" Kohana introduced the two to Ino and she became confused.

"Is she your mom? If so how come you don't look like her?" Naruto fiddled with his hands, but shook his head.

"No I don't have a mom." Ino couldn't understand that. Everyone had a mom, didn't they? Naruto on the other hand looked sad. He always wanted a mother of his own. He wanted to know that no matter what someone in this world loved him. He envied those that had mothers and felt his chest tighten knowing he would never have one. Kohana felt bad for Naruto since she knew of his predicament and felt sorrow for his situation and the harsh treatment of the village. She and her husband knew that the child was not the demon, but the container of the Kyuubi. The both of them have complete faith in the fourth's ability at sealing. Not many saw that though and treated the boy poorly. She did not like it, but she did not have the power to do anything about it. She did however have the power to help influence her daughter into making the right decisions.

"Not everyone has a mom Ino. Some don't have a dad either. You should be careful of who you ask or you'll make them sad." Ino contemplated her mother's words and nodded.

"Sorry if I made you sad Naruto." Naruto shook his head embarrassed.

"It's ok." Ino smiled as well as Kohana.

"Naruto you may not have a mom, but you do have Atsuko here who obviously cares very much about you." Naruto looked over to Atsuko who gave a smile and nodded her head. Naruto smile stretched across his face and ran to Atsuko who bent down to embrace him. After a moment or so Atsuko stood once more and held Naruto's hand firmly in her own.

"Thank you Kohana, but now the two of us better get going." Kohana smiled at the two.

"Alright, but don't be strangers ok? The best part of this job is the customers and I find little Naruto adorable." Naruto blushed at the compliment not really used to hearing them from someone besides Atsuko.

"I'll see what I can do, but now Naruto is to meet a new friend." Kohana nodded.

"Well have a good day."

"Bye Naruto." Naruto smiled and waved back at Ino. With that Atsuko led Naruto out who in turn held the lavender tightly. Time went by quickly for the next thing that Naruto saw was the training field rapidly approaching. The training field held a few trees here and there and a little further off he could see a rather large pond. The area felt peaceful and the sun was casting warm rays of light upon the surface of the water. As he looked closer at the pond he could make out two figures waiting at the bank. When he got closer he could see that the elder one was around Atsuko's age and the smaller looked to be about his age. The elder of the two has dark brown hair held in a small ponytail and she has white pupil less eyes. Instantly he remembered the woman at the hospital with the hawk mask. Her outfit is identical to Atsuko's although she didn't have the gloves. The other girl's hair is short and a dark blue that framed her face nicely. Her outfit consisted of black pants, sandals, and a lilac colored shirt. Interesting was that she too had white pupil less eyes. Naruto wondered about the eyes, but decided not to say anything.

"Well look who decided to show. It's about time." Atsuko raised her hand in greeting and then set Naruto on his feet.

"We had to make a little side trip that took a little longer than expected." The elder gave a small nod and then smiled at Naruto.

"It's good to see you again Naruto though if anyone asks this is our first meeting. My name is Hamako Hyuuga and this young lady is Hinata Hyuuga. Anyway when I was told to guard little Hinata here I thought the two of you would be great playmates and here we are." Naruto watched Hinata cling to the pant leg of Hamako trying in vain to hide from the two new comers. Atsuko gave Naruto a nudge toward Hinata while also gesturing towards the flower. He still didn't understand the concept of the flower and its purpose, but decided that Atsuko knew better. The moment that Naruto got within reaching distance of Hinata he thrust the hand that contained the flower forward. Hinata gave a small eep and hid her face from view. When nothing happened she peeked around the fabric to see Naruto with his hand extended offering the flower to her.

"Here you can have it." Hinata stared at the boy for a long moment before she hesitantly uncurled one of her hands to reach for the flower. She took extra effort not to touch Naruto as she gently took it from his hand. She then examined the flower and brought it up to her face. She inhaled the sweet fragrance and a small smile graced her face.

"Hinata, Atsuko and I need to talk so why don't you and Naruto get acquainted. We will be just by those trees over there so if anything were to happen we'll be there in a flash." Hinata looked terrified at the thought of her protector leaving her with someone she knew nothing about, but nodded her head accepting it. Hamako though had to nearly pry Hinata's hands away before she could walk freely. Once the two children were out of their hearing range though still close enough to protect them should something happen did Hamako's smiling face turn serious.

"There was a kidnapping attempt on Hinata the previous night. After the first attempt three years ago tension is running high in the compound. It's a miracle that they let me escort her, but Hiashi has been so tough on little Hinata. He forces her to do grueling training and so far it has done more harm than good." Atsuko regarded the information silently as she watched the two children looking for stones. Naruto was apparently determined to teach Hinata how to skip stones.

"So you yourself have offered to train her in his stead." Hamako shook her head.

"No, only that I guard her. I actually wanted your opinion on whether I should request such a thing. They after all are not very fond of me, but Hinata's confidence is shattered and Hiashi is growing all the more frustrated that she is not meeting his expectations." Atsuko nodded as she watched Hinata gently toss a stone across the lake, but instead of skipping it had sunk upon the first impact. She looked down looking about ready to cry, but Naruto came over and placed a small hand on her shoulder giving her what she could only assume as encouragement. Naruto may not have realized himself what he had done, but Hinata gave a small smile and began to look for another rock.

"I think it's a good idea. I myself was thinking of training Naruto. He is so full of energy and always wanting to prove himself. He's a smart kid and I know that he'll be a great ninja one day." Hamako smiled at Atsuko.

"Growing attached are we?" Atsuko smiled at Hamako who in turn looked at her in inquisitively.

"You know the moment I began to watch him I was far more attached than I should have. Which was why I fought so hard to be able to do more. I'm not letting this chance slip and I am going to try and run with it." Naruto chose that moment to run up to them dragging a blushing Hinata by the hand. Atsuko instantly gave a smile at his approach and Hamako watched her in silent wonder. She had never seen her smile as much since they were kids. It seems little Naruto has done her friend some good.

"Hey, hey Atsuko-chan! Hinata said that she had started her ninja training a long time ago. When are you gonna help me start mine? Do you think that I can learn some awesome jutsu? Maybe a fire one?" Atsuko smiled at Naruto's enthusiastic behavior and ruffled his golden locks.

"Sure kiddo, but it might be a while before learn a jutsu. It all depends on how hard you work. If you work hard and practice I'll teach you that fire jutsu." Naruto's eyes lit up and with new found energy jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm gonna work really hard and be the strongest ninja ever." Both Hamako and Atsuko smiled at Naruto. Atsuko then directed her attention to Hinata. She was poking her index fingers together trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hinata, have you practiced with your chakra before?" Hinata shook her head.

"N-no I have o-only p-practiced taijutsu, but they e-explained it to me." Atsuko nodded her head. It wasn't uncommon to drill in theory before actual practice took place, but then again she was always more of a hands on sort of person. Naruto was confused and crossed his arms waiting for someone to explain things to him.

"What's chakra?"

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Naruto gave Atsuko a blank look and she came down to his level.

"Close your eyes." Naruto looked confused, but trusted Atsuko so did as he was told. "Now tell me what you feel." Naruto squirmed a bit and eventually began to rock back and forth on his heels. Atsuko placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down some.

"Well I feel warm." Atsuko nodded.

"Good now bring forth as much of that warmth as possible. I want you to imagine grabbing that warmth and pulling it closer to you." Naruto gave a nod to Atsuko and to Hamako's surprise Naruto began to glow a light blue.

"Naruto open your eyes." The moment he opened them and saw the glow of his chakra he gasped and stared at it unbelieving, but his control lapsed and the glowing receded.

"What was that?" Atsuko smiled.

"That would be your chakra and by the looks of it, you have quite a bit of it. Hinata, why don't you try the same thing?" Hinata's face grew red as Atsuko's dark eyes met with her light ones.

"O-ok…"Hinata closed her eyes and began to feel for her chakra. She was told about chakra and knew the concepts of chakra, but never actually been able to draw upon it. She was also told that when directed at the eyes would bring out the Byakugan. Unconsciously she began to do just that and was greatly surprised when she opened her eyes to see not only Atsuko, Hamako, and Naruto, but the lake behind her as well. She was so shocked that like Naruto she gasped, but unlike him she quickly brought her hands up to block out the sudden enhanced image and realized her effort was in vein when she could see past her hands. Becoming panicked she stopped the flow of chakra. She was relieved when her vision was normal again.

"It seems Hinata has awakened her Byakugan with little to no trouble." Hamako smiled at Hinata who was still recovering from the incident.

"Yeah wish the Sharingan was that easy." Naruto was confused and openly expressed it.

"What is the Sharingan and the Byakugan?" Atsuko pointed to her eyes.

"They are both very powerful eye techniques that are unique only to those of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan. The Uchiha have the Sharingan and the Hyuuga have the Byakugan." Naruto scrunched his eyes together and crossed his arms.

"So you have the Sharingan and Hamako and Hinata have the Byakugan." Atsuko nodded before Naruto continued. "So when your eyes turned red before that was the Sharingan?" Atsuko gave a wide smile this time impressed by how observant he really was.

"Yes it is, but now we are getting off topic. The reasons I told you about your chakra is so that you can learn to use and control it." At that Atsuko plucked several leaves from the tree behind her and gave one to Naruto and one to Hinata. After that she brought one to her forehead and the two were surprised to see the leaf stay in place on her brow.

"I want you to use your chakra to hold the leaf in place on your forehead. You need to use just the right amount of chakra to do so. Too much chakra will send the leaf flying and too little will allow the leaf to fall." Naruto looked to Hinata who gave a small smile and a blush. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own and put the leaf to his forehead. The moment he brought the chakra to his forehead the leaf shot off his head and he watched amazed as Atsuko caught the leaf just as it was about to hit her. Hamako gave a small chuckle.

"That's a little too much chakra Naruto. Try again, just use less ok." Naruto smiled at Hamako and tried again. Hinata who was watching Naruto brought her own leaf to her forehead. For a few moments the leaf stayed in place before gently falling to the ground. Naruto who saw this beamed at Hinata.

"Wow Hinata you got the leaf to stick." Naruto continued to smile despite the fact that his own leaf just before sky rocketed at Hamako. Hinata was blushing at the praise and wanted nothing more than to hide.

"Atsuko it seems that you have a message." Atsuko looked up to see a dark brown hawk heading her way. As it got closer the hawk swooped down to land upon Atsuko's outstretched arm. She made sure to reinforce the area the hawk was to land with chakra so the talons of the hawk would not damage her. Atsuko reached for the message and placed the hawk on her shoulder so that she could read it. Her eyes grew large at first, but quickly her face became blank as she was contemplating what to do.

"Must have been some message. Is everything ok?" Hamako asked Atsuko. Both Hinata and Naruto were looking at her strangely.

"Yes everything is fine. It was from Mikoto. She has asked to see me regarding a favor." Hamako's eyes grew large.

"Are you going to see her?" Atsuko gave a nod.

"Of course I will. I promised to protect her and I never go back on my word even though she went back on hers." Naruto watched Atsuko closely and absorbed the words as she turned to give him a smile.

* * *

Mikoto had woken early and glanced at her sleeping husband. His hair was askew and his face was peaceful, a deep contrast to his waking hours. A small smile graced her face as she looked at him and then as quietly as she could slipped out of the bed. He had a long night and she didn't wish to wake him. She dressed quickly in a navy blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She did a quick scan of herself as she finished brushing her raven black hair. Her dark eyes met her reflection and she deemed herself acceptable. She then began walking down the corridors of her home and passed one of her son's rooms. She could hear his light breathing and smiled to herself. She eventually made her way outside where she found her other son absentmindedly throwing shuriken at a target about fifty feet away. He had dark eyes like the rest of the clan and his black hair hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back. His most distinguishing feature is the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He wore a black shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. At the moment his face was passive and his eyes unreadable, but she knew that his mind was buzzing. He was trying to figure something out as he usually does during shuriken practice, but there were other hints as well, ones that perhaps only she knew. One would be the slight pursing of the lips he is sporting at the very moment.

"Something on your mind?" Her son sighed and threw his last shuriken into the target with the others clustered at the center. Afterward he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to her.

"I'm trying to figure out my next course of action." It was a simple statement, but held fervor, meaning once he figured out how to get what he wants no one was going to stop him.

"Then you still wish to join Itachi?" Itachi's eyes were unwavering as he nodded his head. She knew at that moment that no matter what she said he was going to follow through with his plans.

"Then I will support your decision and help you in any way that I can." She saw the shock cross his features and his arms hung done by his sides.

"What of father?" Mikoto smiled at Itachi.

"What of him? This is something that you want and I only want you to be happy, so don't you worry about him. I will take care of it. I may also have a way to get you into ANBU." Itachi gave a slight smile as he contemplated his mother's words.

"How do you plan to do this?" Mikoto smiled knowing Itachi never really smiled for anyone other than her and Sasuke.

"I was thinking of getting you apprenticed under an ANBU captain that I know. I believe that she will agree, but there is a chance that she may say no after all we didn't exactly leave off on a good note." Itachi took in her words and nodded.

"Who is this person?" Mikoto smiled.

"My younger sister Atsuko. She had always been very gifted, much like you. It didn't take her long to get into ANBU herself. She was the youngest member ever recorded at age twelve." Itachi eyes became contemplative.

"I did not know that you had a sister."

"Yes, but we had a fight a long time ago. I said things I never should have and I had distanced myself from her. We had almost mended our relationship when you were born. She was actually very fond of you when you were young. She hardly left your side if not for brother. That was lost when your father gave me an ultimatum and that was him or her. I chose him and she has never forgiven me. It doesn't help that the clan does not approve of her."

"Then why do I not know her?" Mikoto sighed.

"Atsuko was always too gifted for her own good. She was the prodigy of the clan and Obito, her twin and my younger brother, was considered a failure. He was considered so, but only because he refused to, as he said, become a prick and look down on others. He was always smiling and joking and people believed he did not take his training seriously. He was viewed as the clown and they looked down on him for not awakening his Sharingan. His fire jutsu were really something, but no one cared about that. He died at twelve and Atsuko took his death hard. The clan was too busy congratulating her on her battle prowess in her latest mission to notice her emotional state. She was brought before the clan council to determine her status in the clan when someone talked very poorly of Obito, called him a failure and an embarrassment that the clan was happy to be rid of. She snapped and with a single look of her new sharingan sent the man into a comma who died a month later. It is with the third hokage's interference that she was spared harsh punishment. After that she joined ANBU and cut off all ties to the Uchiha, not that they cared much. She had become shunned by the Uchiha and I have not seen her since. You were two at the time." Itachi took it all in silently and saw the sadness upon his mothers face.

"I would like to meet her." Mikoto smiled half heartedly.

"I thought that you would, so you can collect your shuriken while I go and write to her." She ruffled his hair and chuckled at his half hearted glare and watched as he tried to straighten it back out.

Itachi watched his mother walk inside. It was hard to believe that he had an Aunt or a deceased uncle though not an impossible feat. He didn't know what to make of her though. Would she help him? She did after all cut her ties to the Uchiha and may want nothing to do with him. Then again he doesn't know her or anything about her so trying to predict her was the same as predicting a perfect stranger; tiring and pointless. When he went inside he saw his family at the table eating a simple breakfast.

"Brother sit next to me." Sasuke was grinning brightly and his raven black hair stuck up in the back while the rest framed his face. He wore his usual blue shirt with the high collar and black pants. Every morning he said the same thing and every morning he would take a seat next to him.

"Good morning Sasuke, mother, father." Mikoto and Sasuke gave a smile and Fugaku merely gave a nod in acknowledgement. Fugaku has short brown hair and onyx eyes. He wore a standard ninja vest, a black t-shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol.

"Brother can you teach me how to throw shuriken today? Please?" Itachi was about to answer, but Mikoto beat him to it.

"I'm sorry dear, but your brother will be busy meeting someone today." Mikoto saw Sasuke's dejected face and hated to upset him, so with a smile she added, "but if you want you can come along?" Sasuke immediately began smiling again and nodding his head vigorously. Fugaku, however, had crossed his arms and began glaring at his empty plate. Itachi watched him closely fully expecting him to say something, but he remained silent. It was then that he realized that his mother must have talked to him. Inwardly he was relieved a scene wouldn't take place. He didn't want Sasuke to be drawn into it.

"When will you return?" Fugaku looked at Itachi, but shifted his gaze and focused on Mikoto.

"I'm not sure, but we'll definitely be back by dinner." Fugaku nodded his head and stood.

"I have some business to do at the Police Force. I will see you later on today." With that he left and Itachi watched him go.

* * *

Naruto was trying to keep several leaves sticking to his face while waiting for whoever this Mikoto person was. He didn't mind knowing that Atsuko was there beside him. He felt safe and cared for with her around. She cared what happened to him and not because of her duty as a shinobi. He could see it in her eyes. No one has ever looked at him like that. She praised him for what he did right and protected him from the people around him. For once he didn't care what the villagers thought of him. He felt the panic once more when he remembered that she might not stay forever, but he squished it wanting for now to believe that she would.

"How are you doing Naruto?" The leaves had been staying in place so far, but with the sudden question the leaves shot off like a rocket making Atsuko chuckle.

"It's hard, but they're starting to stick." Naruto beamed up at her. He quickly went to collect some more leaves, but saw people approaching, two boys and a woman. The youngest was smiling and tugging at the older boy's sleeve. The woman smiled at their antics, but when her eyes landed on Atsuko her smile vanished to be replaced by a sad look. She looked nervous to him, but couldn't understand why. Atsuko was nice, well at least to him. She wasn't so nice to the villagers.

"Hello Tsuki." Atsuko gave a curt nod while Mikoto found a certain part of the forest floor very interesting.

"Hello Koto. It's been a while." Mikoto looked at Atsuko with a small smile and gave a nod.

"Yes it has. These are my sons. Itachi and Sasuke as you might know. Itachi is eleven now and Sasuke is six." Itachi gave Atsuko a blank look while Sasuke was smiling at Mikoto. Naruto felt a little out of place with the little family reunion, but stayed by Atsuko's side.

"This is Naruto and he is six as well." Mikoto smiled at Naruto and brought her sons a little closer.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto blushed slightly as she smiled at him. He felt awkward and didn't want everyone's attention directed at him. He noticed as Atsuko examined the newcomers her eyes softened as they landed on Itachi.

"I would know that face instantly, though no doubt you would not recognize mine." Itachi shook his head confirming her statement. Mikoto looked to Atsuko trying to apologize though knowing that nothing she could say would ease the hurt of the years gone by. Naruto simply watched the exchange and noticed that Sasuke was looking at him and he lifted his hand in greeting. Sasuke gave a small smile and returned it.

"Hey Sasuke do you wanna practice chakra control with me?" Naruto didn't like long silences and somehow an awkward one fell upon them. He was looking at the leaves in his hand and the idea of practicing with someone again came to him. Though he didn't mean to blurt it out the way he did. Sasuke looked to Mikoto for permission and she gave a nod.

"Itachi do you think you can supervise the two while I speak to Atsuko?" Itachi gave a nod and led the two a little further from the two adults.

"I know its wrong of me to ask, but I don't know anyone better to help my son. He wants to become ANBU and I fear for him. I just didn't know who to turn to. He is stubborn like you and just as gifted. He would eventually get what he wants, but this way I know that he can be better protected." Atsuko once more nodded at Mikoto.

"We are my family; of course I will help. I promised to protect you all those years ago and I have continued to do so. I can't deny the fact that what you have done and said hurt, but I still care for you. The one thing that I regret is that I could not be there for my nephews." Mikoto smiled sadly and couldn't help the guilt she felt at their last parting. Their mother was dying and all the medical shinobi had given up on trying to help her, all but Atsuko. She studied and trained vigorously with medical jutsu in the hopes of saving her to no avail. She died and Atsuko and Obito were there to witness it. She at the time put all her hopes into her younger sibling hoping and praying that she would heal their sick mother through some miracle. When she died she blamed Atsuko, said that she didn't train hard enough. That being the prodigy of the clan did little good to her if she couldn't help when it mattered. It took a long time for the anger to pass and the guilt to set in, but by that time it was too late. Both Atsuko and Obito were gone. It was only when Itachi was born was there hope for them. The moment that she set eyes on him she knew that she would go to the ends of the earth for her son. There was so much tenderness and love there for the child and the way Itachi looked back at her she knew that he felt it. When Atsuko again looked to her, it was neutral. Devoid of any feeling and as rigid as the trained officer she was. It hurt her, but she knew that she deserved it.

"I'm so sorry for all the things that I have said and done. If you do not forgive me I understand, but please help my son." Atsuko gave a sad smile to Mikoto.

"I understand why you said the things you did and I will try to forgive you. I was hurt and so alone. The fact is I know it was my fault. I should have done more somehow. If I did not do half the things I did maybe I would have been able to know Itachi and Sasuke. The one thing thought that I want you to know as fact is that I will always protect my nephews, always." Mikoto looked on sadly at Atsuko.

"It was wrong of me to have done so and I regret it every day. However, I am most sorry for me not being there to help you. I abandoned you. I abandoned both you and Obito to fend for yourselves and you were both so young. If anyone is to blame for the rift between us it's me. I just want another chance to finally set things right. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope to make amends by giving you the chance to know Itachi and Sasuke." Atsuko gave a small smile towards Mikoto who could honestly not recall the last time one was directed toward her.

"I don't know about blame, but I am happy to have that chance of having my sister and nephews back." Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"I do too. So how did you come to know little Naruto?" Atsuko smiled at the change in topic. Though thinking about how she had first met Naruto made her angry. She explained to Mikoto everything. From the time she met him to her meeting them here today.

"It sounds to me like you have grown close to him." Atsuko nodded.

"Yeah I'm trying to become his permanent guardian, but I don't know if I can. How do I know if I would be a good mother? What if I am not strong enough to protect him?" Mikoto gave her a smile and looked over to Sasuke and Naruto, who were both trying to ambush Itachi, but even their combined efforts were futile and they landed in a heap on the ground. They both laughed and then turned to each other looking as if trying to come up with a strategy to get Itachi. Itachi in that time simply stood his ground though curious what the two could come up with together.

"You never fully know whether you're a good parent until it happens, but I know that you will be a great mother. I can tell, after all I have known you all your life and because of that I know that you care for Naruto. As for strength you are the strongest person I know." Atsuko smiled.

"Well how about we finalize my apprenticing Itachi? It is getting late and I know that Fugaku will be waiting for you." Mikoto sighed not wanting to leave, but knowing that she was right.

"I promise to protect him Mikoto. You can trust that." Mikoto gave a grateful smile and nod as she and Atsuko went to the boys and held the hands of both Naruto and Sasuke. They were both going off about how they tried to ambush Itachi. Itachi in the mean time walked beside Atsuko who was trailing behind the three.

"Why do you want to be in ANBU?" Itachi responded, but kept his eyes ahead.

"I want to protect those I care for and not just my clan, but the village as well. I believe my talents would be best suited there." Atsuko wasn't fully convinced though.

"Is that the only reason?" Itachi turned to regard Atsuko and actually gave the briefest of smiles.

"No, but I did not wish to upset mother. I want a way out. I can't stand father's pushing me into leading the clan. I don't want it and I think that Sasuke would be far better suited. This is the only thing that I can think of." Atsuko gave a smile of her own.

"I can understand that. You can trust me. I will protect you with my life and will do all that I can to help you. I promise you that." Itachi gave her a brief smile feeling as if she really did understand his reasons for joining. She felt familiar and he trusted that. It came as a surprise when they stood outside the hokage building. Atsuko told Naruto to stay with Mikoto while she and Itachi went inside to speak to the hokage. The two walked in silence to the hokage's office. They now stood in front of the office for admittance. The secretary seemed uncomfortable with the two standing beside her and tried to discreetly scoot further away from the two.

"I'm sure the hokage will call you in any minute." Every moment that passed by, the more uncomfortable the secretary felt and the more her fidgeting only increased. The two were silent and their faces were identical in both physical characteristics and the fact that not a single emotion was displayed. What was getting to her though was the intensity of their eyes so dark and calculating.

'_Oh please hokage-sama call them in. I don't want to be stuck here with them, they scare me.'_As if the hokage could hear the silent pleas of his secretary he called the two inside.

"Well good evening you two. This is quite a surprise. I am glad to see the two of you here together. I trust that Mikoto and you have patched things up then?" Sarutobi gave a warm smile as Atsuko nodded her head. How the hokage seemed to know all should surprise her, but living within a ninja village did make one difficult to surprise.

"We met on earlier in the day. We have come so that I may request an apprenticeship. I would like to take Itachi under my wing. Since I am in reserve I can use that time to teach and guide Itachi in the ways of ANBU." Sarutobi quickly became serious as he looked at Itachi who held his gaze unblinkingly.

"Is this so Itachi?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes I wish to serve clan and village alike by doing this sir." Sarutobi sighed and grabbed the necessary forms. It was an annoying process, but a necessary one. Once the papers were signed by each party he filed the papers away.

"Realize that you will not begin active duty immediately. You are to be evaluated and once you are deemed worthy of your post you will gain your mask and begin working with your fellows." Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Good. Is that all the two of you wished to ask me or is there something more?" Atsuko nodded her head.

"Yes sir there is one more matter I wish to discuss." Sarutobi raised a brow. Atsuko was never really so formal with him out of ANBU uniform unless she felt nervous for whatever reason.

"It's about Naruto sir." Sarutobi instantly became tense and feared what may have happened.

"Is he hurt?" Atsuko shook her head.

"No sir he's fine." Sarutobi instantly relaxed and saw Itachi looking at Atsuko in question.

"I was actually thinking of adopting him sir. You said if all goes well that we can make this more permanent and I think that they are. I can't stand the thought of leaving him. I was hoping that you could draw up the papers and I can speak with this to Naruto later on in the week. I also plan to speak to Fugaku on the matter. I know a way that I believe that I can get him to allow me to fully adopt him." Sarutobi gave a large smile and pulled out a stack of papers within one of his drawers. Things had gone far smoother than he would have dared to hope for and had set out for the necessary papers knowing it was merely a matter of time before she asked.

"I had a feeling you would ask this of me and have already drawn up the papers myself. All that is left is for you, Naruto, and me to sign on the dotted lines. If you wish for him to be an Uchiha then you would need Fugaku's signature as well." Atsuko thanked the hokage. She knew it would cost her, but the idea of making Naruto family appealed to her. She liked the idea of adding Uchiha at the end of his name; Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. The more that she thought about it the more she liked it.

"How did you know that I would ask?" Sarutobi merely smiled at her.

"I have watched you grow from a small girl to a grown woman. I know that Naruto makes you happy and that it was only a matter of time before you asked me. He has brought out the better part of you and he needs you just as much as you need him. After you gain the necessary signatures you can bring that and Naruto back to finalize the adoption." Atsuko smiled at Sarutobi and gave a small bow.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama." Sarutobi smiled fondly at Atsuko and gave her a nod.

"You're quite welcome." Itachi followed Atsuko's example and thanked him for his time. After that they left the office and much to the secretary's relief had left promptly and without paying her the least bit of attention. When the two came upon Mikoto they saw that she was watching Sasuke running after Naruto hoping to catch him, but every time he got close he would evade him by pulling away at the last second by maneuvering around him. As sad as it was Naruto has had too many personal experiences of people trying to catch him and it was that experience that he was able to evade Sasuke as he has.

"So how did it go with the hokage?"

"It went well. Itachi is officially my apprentice and can not enter active duty until I feel that he is ready for it." Mikoto looked relieved at this and smiled at Itachi who nodded back to her.

"There is also something that I must do and I will need your help to do so. I wish to speak to Fugaku. I want to at least be civil and I believe that I may have a way to do just that. I will, however, need the opportunity to speak to him." Mikoto looked concerned, but trusted her judgment.

"I believe that I can help you, but how are you going to smooth things over?" Atsuko sighed and then followed up by smiling a tiny smile at both Mikoto and Itachi.

"I have abilities that could greatly benefit him. I will offer to help him on occasion so long as it does not come between either Naruto or my active duties." Mikoto looked worried, but Itachi was the one to voice her concerns.

"Are you sure that is wise? The situation may only escalate." Atsuko shook her head.

"That is not the case. Trust me; I know what I am doing. I do not want to make things difficult at home for you and if I do not do this, things will deteriorate within your family structure and I do not want you to have to choose between me and him again." Mikoto gave a sad smile and called out to the two boys who came running.

"Alright you two, it's time we to go home and have dinner." Sasuke nodded his head and smiled over at Naruto.

"I'll see you later." Naruto smiled at the dark haired boy.

"You bet!" Atsuko smiled at the display and waved goodbye to her sister and nephews. As the two made their way home she noticed that Naruto was practically radiating happiness.

"You have a good day?" Naruto swung her hand as he bounced up and down.

"Yeah I had made two friends in one day. Today is the best day ever." Atsuko smiled at him and notice him frown once they stood in front of her home, their home. That was when she noticed Kakashi standing there. Atsuko had explained the other day that she had another mission coming up and that Kakashi was going to be watching him.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Atsuko nodded to Naruto and the two approached Kakashi. Kakashi followed along silently waiting for her to address him.

"Yeah, but Kakashi will be here to protect you while I'm gone, right Kakashi?" Naruto continued to frown as the three of them made their way inside.

"Yeah and she will be back as soon as her mission is over."

"I don't want you to go." Kakashi sighed, but knew how attached that Naruto was to Atsuko.

"I will be back before you know it and who knows I may bring you back a present. Be good for Kakashi ok." Naruto still didn't look too happy, but liked the idea of a present.

"Ok." Atsuko ruffled his hair and smiled at Kakashi.

"Thanks for doing this Kakashi." Kakashi nodded his head.

"It's fine it's not really that big a deal." Kakashi gave Atsuko a smile while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well it means something to me so thank you." With that Atsuko bent down to Naruto's level and placed a kiss on his brow and a soft smile in Kakashi's direction. Naruto was still pouting, but knew better than to say anything. With that she made her way upstairs to deposit the adoption papers and to change. After checking her gear she left promptly to meet with her team.

"Alright, so are you hungry?" Naruto wasn't sure, but he suddenly felt scared over the concept of Kakashi in the kitchen. He ignored the feeling, but later that night wished that he would have listened and ran away as soon as those words left his lips. Kakashi was a horrible cook.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: So that was the chapter. I hope that you all liked it and will think about reviewing and telling me your opinions and suggestions? I do love to hear those. It is in fact proven that reviews equal faster updates ;) Anywho I welcome feedback and don't mind criticism really. I do want to improve my writing capabilities after all. Alright so there will be no more ranting from me. You all have a good night or day depending on when you read this.**


End file.
